


Victoria Waterfield

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Canonical Character Death, Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Death References, Families of Choice, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Minor Character Death, Orphans, POV Second Person, Poetry, Second Doctor Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Vic, the princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Waterfield

Little girl

Little, baby girl

You have such a sad story to tell

You look so much like your mother

(That's what your father tells you anyways)

You never really knew your mother

Well, not as anything more than a mother

(At least)

She died when you were still a girl

And so,

Father raises you

(Until _they_ come)

 _They_ take you away from your home

The home where you have lived your entire, sheltered, life

You think that _they_ are going to kill you

(But then **he** comes)

And father dies

(To save **him** )

So, now, you're an orphan

So, **he** takes you away

To see the stars

And to keep you safe

Because

You're still just a naïve, little, baby girl

(But, then again, you really aren't)

Because

Someone as sheltered, as you have been, still can be clever

You.

Gullible?

Never!

At least,

(That's what you believe)

But It still gets you

(Doesn't It?)

It makes you be bad

It tricks you

It gets you

And

Once again,

You are the Damsel In Distress

And

Once again,

You are the Little, Baby Girl

You are Gullible and Naïve

But,

Next Time,

(You promise yourself)

If there is a Next Time,

You will be the Knight In Shining Armor


End file.
